


"Nestor dating a plus size girl, and taking her to a Galindo party would include?"

by ImagineRedwood



Series: Mayans x plus size reader [2]
Category: Mayans M.C. (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 21:49:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17568557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineRedwood/pseuds/ImagineRedwood





	"Nestor dating a plus size girl, and taking her to a Galindo party would include?"

  * He keeps you next to him all night

 

  * He goes shopping with you for a nice dress

 

  * He has one made and tailored for you if you have trouble finding one that’s a good fit

  * He encourages you to get all dolled up and pamper yourself

 

  * He thinks you look absolutely stunning in your dress and jewelry

 

  * He makes sure you don’t try to compare yourself to other women there at the party

 

  * Everyone knows not to dare say anything to you if it isn’t friendly

 

  * Looks included

 

  * He introduces you to acquaintances or friends of his that he trusts

 

  * He keeps both of your more to yourselves throughout the night though

 

  * You sit with Emily and chat with each other, laughing and joking

 

  * Both Nestor and Miguel like seeing you enjoys yourselves

 

  * Nestor makes sure you have a full glass all night

 

  * He definitely slow dances with you at least once





End file.
